


Around the Rink

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hockey, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sports, maybe smut, mini-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Sam Wilson is a star left winger of the New York Rangers and he is having the time of his life. Hockey doesn't leave much room for a steady relationship but the right girl may be closer than he thinks...





	Around the Rink

“Pick up the pace ladies!” Coach Fury yells from the bench as players skate drills up and down the ice. It’s morning skate for the New York Rangers, one of the original six teams in the National Hockey League. Their coach, Nick Fury is the first African-American to ever coach a pro hockey team and he does not take his job lightly. “Last lap, let’s go!” The men give the last lap everything they have until they nearly collapse at the bench to rehydrate.  
“Geez,” Steve huffs before guzzling down some Gatorade. “Is he trying to kill us?”   
“You’re just poorly conditioned, my guy.” Sam laughs. Sam Wilson is the star left winger of the team and alternate captain to Steve Rogers. He was drafted second overall draft pick and has been with the team for nearly a decade. Along with Steve, he led the team to their Stanley Cup championship win last season and they are hungry for more success.  
“Hey, partying takes a lot of work ya know?”  
“Yeah whatever,” Sam laughs. The team stretches together at center ice, sharing jokes and stories of their summer with Lord Stanley’s Cup. Some guys took it overseas while most stayed between Canada and the U.S. The cup held babies and plenty of booze while also visiting many family members and even sleeping in some beds (much to many wives and girlfriends’ chagrin). They run drills and work on their power play next, which was a spot for concern last season despite their success. The top unit goes first, which consists of Sam on the left wing, Steve at center and Clint at right wing. Their defense was strong and they hang back for puck retrieval.   
Their assistant coach, Colson, runs the powerplay unit as well as penalty kill with the guys. He’s nice and easier to approach than Fury but he’s not known to play around.   
“Don’t be afraid to shoot the puck guys, you got the advantage of an extra man here!” When they’re done, their third coach, Maria Hill, leads them in a quick cool down before letting them go. 

“Fuck man,” Thor says as he sinks into his ice bath. “If practices are always going to be like this, I don’t think I’ll make it to the All-Star break.”   
“Always the diva,” Bruce says before throwing a towel at Thor’s face. Bruce is the team doctor but he also used to play in college. “You’ll get over it. You’re a defenseman, you’re supposed to be the best conditioned out of every guy here.”   
“He would be if he didn’t spend his whole summer screwing his wife,” Sam teases. Thor got married over the summer to his longtime girlfriend, Val. The two barely left their place in Norway, where Thor is from. The locker room breaks out into hoots and hollers of obscenities at Thor’s expense.   
“Yeah, yeah guys. You wouldn’t leave the house if you had a wife as beautiful, smart, brave and sexy as mine,” he says with a cheeky grin. 

\----

Practices are almost always followed up with interviews by local and out of town reporters. Luckily for many guys on the team, questions are often thrown at Coach Fury and the first line which means Sam is one of the guys staying later than usual. Sam wipes his face with a towel as he listens to reporters questions. He does his best to answer them but in all honesty, he just wants to go home and take a nap.   
“Sam, can you tell us what’s your plan to take down the Bruins’ top line? They have so much speed and they’re pretty strong on the puck,” one male reporter asks. Sam sighs and thinks for a second.   
“Well, we gotta pick up the pace too. We can’t get smoked in our own end up the rush so we got start the game off strong. We gotta get in those corners and battle for the puck and stay with them. We also can’t be afraid to throw our bodies around.” The questions go on like that for a while, his responses varying and he tries to throw in a few jokes to lighten the mood.  
“How was your summer and your day with the cup?” A feminine voice asks. Sam perks up and looks around the crowd of reporters; he knows most of them but this voice...this voice is new.   
“Uh, it was pretty good, thanks for asking. I’m sure my Snapchat and Instagram can attest to that.” The reporters laugh. “Who asked that?” A young woman pushes through the throng of reporters and raises her hand sheepishly. She has medium brown curly hair that is lightly fluffed to an afro. Her eyes are friendly as she looks back at Sam.   
“I’m Anita and I’m a new hire for the team.” Sam takes her in and immediately likes what he sees.   
“Hi Anita.”


End file.
